Ìîÿ ïðèíöåññà
by Diana6
Summary: ß òîëüêî íà÷àëà ýòîò ôèê.


-Îäíàæäû, äàâíûì äàâíî, æèëà íà ñâåòå îäíà ÿ ÿ...  
  
Íåìåäëåííî ïåðåñòàíü ñêàêàòü ïî êðîâàòè! À òî íå áóäó ÷èòàòü!  
  
Ìàëåíüêèé áåëîáðûñûé ìàëü÷èê ñåë è ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàòü. Åìó áûëî òðè ãîäà, íî îí ãîâîðèë òèõî, ñïîêîéíî è íå ïî-äåòñêè ïðàâèëüíî.  
  
-Ìíå íå ÿ ñëóøàòü ïðî þ þ. Ìàìà, ïðî÷èòàé ìíå ïîæàëóéñòà ïðî ñýðà Îëèñàíäðà. ß òàê þþ ýòó ñêàçêó.  
  
Íàðöèññà óëûáíóëàñü,  
  
-Ìû ÷èòàëè åå â÷åðà.  
  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìàìà.  
  
-Íó, ðàç òû åå òàê þáèøü... Äèíêè, ïðèíåñè þþ êíèãó ìèñòåðà ÿ èç åãî êàáèíåòà.  
  
Äîìîâîé ýëüô ÿ è óáåæàë, à Íàðöèññà ïîñàäèëà ñûíà íà êîëåíè è ñïðîñèëà,  
  
-Çà ÷òî òû òàê þáèøü ýòó ñêàçêó?  
  
-À òû íå ñêàæåøü ïàïå?  
  
-Íå ñêàæó, åñëè ïîïðîñèøü.  
  
-Ïðîøó ÿ, íå ãîâîðè.  
  
-"àê çà ÷òî æå?  
  
-ß þþ ïðèíöåññó, íåâåñòó ñýðà Îëèñàíäðà. Îíà ÿ ÿ, ÿ, ÿ...  
  
Äâåðü òèõî îòâîðèëàñü, è â êîìíàòó, ÿ áîñûìè ÿìè ïî ïîëó è êðåïêî ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå þ êíèãó â êîæàíîì ïåðåïëåòå, âáåæàëà Äèíêè.  
  
-Ãîñïîæà.  
  
Íàðöèññà íåáðåæíî, íî âåëè÷àâî ÿëà îáúåìèñòûé òîì èç åå ðóê è îòêðûëà ÿæåëûé ïåðåïëåò. Íà òèòóëüíîì äèñòå áûë ïîðòðåò àâòîðà - ïî÷òåííîãî ñåäîãî ñòàðèêà. Îí ïîñìòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà è ÿ.  
  
-ß âèæó, òåáå ïîíðàâèëàñü ÿ êíèãà; òû ïåðå÷èòûâàåøü åå â ÿòûé ðàç, ìíå ýòî î÷åíü ÿòíî.  
  
È îí ñëåãêà êèâíóë ÿì â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò ïåðåâåðíóòü ñòðàíèöó.  
  
-Â òå äàëåêèå âðåìåíà, êîãäà äðàêîíû õîäèëè íà âîëå, êîãäà ãèãàíòû æèëè â Àíãëèè, êîãäà î Ñàëàçàðå Ñëèçåðèíå åùå íèêòî ñëûõîì íå ñëûõèâàë; â òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà ìàããëû çíàëè î êîëäóíàõ, ÿëèñü èõ è óâàæàëè, - íà÷àëà Íàðöèññà, - æèë íà ñâåòå îäèí ìîãóùåñòâåííûé ìàã. Çâàëè åãî ñýðîì Îëèñàíäðîì. Îí ïðîèñõîäèë èç äðåâíåé, áëàãîðîäíîé ñåìüè, áûë áîãàò, êðàñèâ è óìåí. Îëèñàíäð æèë â ñâîåì ðîäîâîì çàìêå è íè â ÷åì íóæäû íå çíàë. Öåëûå äíè îí ïðîâîäèë â óåäèíåíèè â ñâîåé áèáëèîòåêå: ÷èòàë êíèãè, ÿ â èñêóññòâå ìàãèè. Íî âîò îäíàæäû îí çàòîñêîâàë. Åìó ãðóñòíî áûëî îäíîìó â îãðîìíîì õîëîäíîì çàìêå. " íåãî íå áûëî íè ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, íè äðóçåé. È îí ðåøèë ëåòåòü â Ëîíäîí è ñëóæèòü þ, â íàäåæäå âñòðåòèòü òàì êîãî-íèáóäü, ñ êåì îí ìîã áû ÿ. À íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñýð Îëèñàíäð ïðåêðàñíî ëåòàë íà ìåòëå. Íèêòî âî âñåì êðîëåâñòâå íå ìîã ÿ ñ íèì â ýòîì èñêóññòâå...  
  
Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåïëî è òèõî. Îêîëî ïûøíîé êðîâàòè ãîðåëè ñâå÷è â ñòàðèííîì ÿáðå, íà ÿãêîì êîâðå ñèäåëà, ðàñêðûâ ðîò, ÿ ÿíüêà â àêêóðàòíîé ÷èñòåíüêîé íàâîëî÷êå, ìàëü÷èê, ñèäåâøèé íà ðóêàõ ó ìîëîäîé ìàòåðè, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàë, âñå åùå ñåðüåçíûé è ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûé à çà îêíîì øóìåëà ëèñòâà ñòàðûõ êëåíîâ. Âîò ëèñò óïàë íà êàìåííûé ïîäîêîííèê. Âîò óïàëà ÿ ÿ õîëîäíîãî ÿáðüñêîãî ÿ. Âîò ÿ. Âîò ÿ. Âîò ÿ; âîò ÿÿ, ÿ, ÿ çàñòó÷àëè ïî ñåðûì ïëèòàì. Âçúåðîøåííûé ìîêðûé âîðîáåé ñåðäèòî ñïîðõíóë ñ âåòêè è ïåðåëåòåë ïîä êðûøó. Âîò ÿ ñîâà óõíóëà ãäå-òî ñðåäè ëèñòâû. Âîò ÿ îòîçâàëàñü åé ÿòíè.  
  
À Íàðöèññà âñå ÷èòàëà.  
  
Âîò ìàëûø ó íåå íà ðóêàõ íà÷àë êëåâàòü íîñîì. Âîò ÿíüêà-ýëüô íà÷àëà çàñûïàòü. Âîò äîãîðåëà è   
  
À Íàðöèññà âñå ÷èòàëà, è òèõèé ìåðíûé ãîëîñ åå âñå ÿ è ÿ, þÿ ìàëûøà.  
  
"òðî áûëî ñåðûì è òóìàííûì. Ïîñëå íî÷íîãî ÿ íà ÿõ îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî ëèñòüåâ, äà è òå áûëè òåìíûå è æóõëûå. Âñå ïåâ÷èå ïòèöû äàâíî óæå óëåòåëè, è òîëüêî è ñëûøíî áûëî, êàê çàâûâàåò çàìåðçøèé îñåííèé âåòåð, þùèé â ñòàðîì ïàðêå.  
  
Â ýòî óòðî Íàðöèññó ðàçáóäèë ñòóê êàáëó÷êîâ ïî êàìåííûì ïëèòàì êîðèäîðà è âîð÷àíèå ðàçáóæåííûõ ïîðòðåòîâ.  
  
-Âîò! Ïîëó÷è, ÿ òâàðü!   
  
Ìàëåíüêèé äîìîâûé ýëüô ÿ êàê ìîã îò ìàëåíüêîãî ÿèíà, þùåãî âçàä è âïåðåä ñ þÿ ïîêðûâàëîì çà ïëå÷àìè è âîîðóæåííîãî èãðóøå÷íîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
-Íó ÷òî çà íåñíîñíûé ìàëü÷èøêà! Íè ñâåò íè ÿ óæå ñêà÷åò ïî âñåìó çàìêó è øóìèò, êàê ñòàäî ãèïïîãðèôîâ. Âîò ÿ â òâîè ãîäû ñèäåë òèõîíüêî â êàêîì-íèáóäü óêðîìíîì óãîëêå è ÷èòàë ñåáå.  
  
-Íî ñýð, ÿ íå þ ÷èòàòü.  
  
-ß â ñåìü ëåò íå òî ÷òî ÷èòàòü, ÿ êîëäîâàòü óìåë! ÿ, äà, ÿ äðåâíèé ðîä Ìàëôîåâ.  
  
-Íî ñýð, ìíå íå ñåìü ëåò.  
  
-Âñå ýòî òîëüêî îòãîâîðêè. Âñå... Íå ñåìü? À ñêîëüêî?  
  
-Ìíå ÷åòûðå ãîäà è ñåìü ÿöåâ.  
  
-À ÿ ÷òî ñêàçàë?  
  
-À âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ìíå ñåìü ëåò.  
  
-ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìíå áûëî ñåìü ëåò.  
  
-Äîáðîå óòðî, Äðàêî.  
  
-Ìàìà!  
  
Ìàëü÷èê ïîäáåæàë ê ìàòåðè è ÿë åå çà   
  
-Êàê òåáå ñïàëîñü?  
  
-Ìàìà, ìíå ÿ ñîí, áóäòî ÿ ñýð Îëèñàíäð. ß ïîáåäèë äðàêîíà è ñïàñ þ ïðèíöåññó. Ïðàâäà, ýòî ÷óäåñíî?  
  
-Êîíå÷íî. Êîíå÷íî, ìîé ìèëûé. "îëüêî âîò íå ñòîèëî áóäèòü ìèñòåðà ÿ.   
  
-Èçâèíè.  
  
-Íåò, òû äîëæåí ÿ ïåðåä ïåðåä íèì.  
  
Ìàëûø ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïîðòðåò, øàðêíóë íîæêîé, ÿ è ñêàçàë ñâîèì ñàìûì öåðåìîííûì ãîëîñîì,  
  
-Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïðèíîøó âàì ñâîè èñêðåííèå ÿ çà áåñïîêîéñòâî, äîñòàâëåííîå âàì þ. Ìîãó ëè ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî áûòü ïðîùåí çà þ äåðçîñòü?  
  
-Âîò ýòî äðóãîå äåëî. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ þ âàñ ñ îäíèì óñëîâèåì. Âû íèêîãäà íå äîëæíû áîëüøå øóìåòü çäåñü ïåðåä çàâòðàêîì.  
  
Ìàëü÷èê åùå ðàç ÿ â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè è ÿ ê ìàòåðè.  
  
-ß âñå ïðàâèëüíî ñêàçàë?  
  
-Äà. "û ó ÿ óìíèöà.  
  
-À ÷òî ÿ íà çàâòðàê?  
  
-Ýòî íàäî ñïðàøèâàòü íå ó ÿ.  
  
-À ó Äèíêè?  
  
-" Äèíêè.  
  
-Äèíêè, ÷òî ÿ íà çàâòðàê?  
  
-ÿ âàñ, ìàëåíüêèé ãîñïîäèí, âèøíåâûé ïèðîã è ÿ÷èé øîêîëàä ñî ñëèâêàìè.  
  
-À ÿ ìàìû?  
  
-À ÿ ìèñòåðà è ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé - áóæåíèíà è ãàðíèð íà âûáîð ïîä êðàñíîå âèíî.  
  
-Ìàìà, âåäü øîêîëàä âêóñíåå âèíà, ïðàâäà? Ïîéäåì ëó÷øå çàâòðàêàòü êî ìíå, ïðîøó ÿ.  
  
Ìàëûø òåðåáèë ìàòü çà ïîëó õàëàòà è ñìîòðåë íà íåå ÿþùå ñâîèìè áîëüøèìè ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè. " Íàðöèññû íå õâàòèëî äóõó îòêàçàòü åìó.  
  
-'îðîøî.   
  
Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé ÿë è çàïðûãàë îò ðàäîñòè â ïðåäâêóøåíèè çàâòðàêà ñ þ.  
  
-Íî òû äîëæåí íàïèñàòü ïðèãëàøåíèå ÿ ÿ è èçâíèòåëüíîå ïèñüìî ÿ ñâîåãî îòöà. Âåäü îí ÿ ìîåé êîìïàíèè.  
  
-"îãäà ïîéäåì ñêîðåå êî ìíå â êàáèíåò. ß ãîëîäåí.  
  
Îí ÿë ìàòü çà ðóêó è ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàë ìèìî ïîðòðåòîâ, âåäü îí áûë ñ äàìîé, è ñ êàêîé äàìîé! Äà åùå è óâåë åå îò êàâàëåðà, äà åùå îò êàêîãî êàâàëåðà!  
  
À ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé íà ïîðòðåòå ÿ åìó â ñëåä è ñòàë ÿ ñïàòü â ñâîåé ñòàðîé ïîçîëî÷åííîé ðàìå, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî î âîéíå ñ ãîáëèíàìè 824 ãîäà è ìàëåíüêèõ ìàëü÷èêàõ.  
  
"ÄàÐîãàR ìÈñÈç ÌÀËÔÎé ïÐàØó âàñ ñêÐàñÈò ÌîÈ çàôòÐàê ñâàÈì Ïðè..."  
  
-Äèíêè!  
  
-Äà, ìàëåíüêèé ãîñïîäèí.  
  
-Êàê ÿ ""?  
  
-ß íå þ ïèñàòü, ìàëåíüêèé ãîñïîäèí. Ïðîñòèòå ÿ.  
  
-þ.  
  
"Ìàëåíüêèé " ïåðåâåðíóë ñòðàíèöó áîëüøîãî þñòðèðîâàííîãî ÿ.  
  
-Ï-Ð-È-Ñ-"-Ö-"-Â-È-Å "Ï-Ð-" óæå åñòü. "åïåðü ""... òàê... Ïàëî÷êà; Ðîçà; Ñåðåáðî!  
  
Îí àêêóðàòíî ïðèðèñîâàë áóêâó "" ê îñòàëüíûì è ïðîäîëæèë.  
  
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà äâà ïèñüìà áûëè àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåíû â êîíâåðòû è çàïå÷àòàíû.  
  
-Äèíêè, îòíåñè âîò ýòî ïèñüìî ìèñòåðó þ, à âîò ýòî ÿ îòäàì ñàì.  
  
È îí ïáåæàë ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è â þ ìàòåðè.  
  
Íàðöèññà âûøèâàëà, ÿ â áîëüøîì îáèòîì áàðõàòîì êðåñëå. "ñëûøà òîðîáëèâûé ïåðåñòóê êàáëó÷êîâ îíà óëûáíóëàñü è îòëîæèëà ðàáîòó â þ êîðçèíêó íà æóðíàëüíîì ñòîëèêå.  
  
-Ìàìà! Ñìîòðè! Ýòî ÿ ñàì íàïèñàë.  
  
ÿ ìàëûø ñëåãêà ÿ ìàòåðè è îòäàë åé êîíâåðò. Ïîêà åãî äàìà ðàñïå÷àòûâàëà ïîñëàíèå îí ãîðäî ÿë ïåðåä íåé. Åùå áû! Ýòî áûëî åãî ïåðâîå ïèñüìî, íàïèñàííîå áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè.  
  
-ÿ ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, - ïðî÷èòàëà îíà âñëóõ, - ïðîøó âàñ ñêðàñèòü ìîé çàâòðàê ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì.  
  
Ïîä ýòèìè ñëîâàìè áûëà ïå÷àòü Ìàëôîåâ è ðèñóíîê äðàêîíà. Äðàêîí áûë òîëñòûì è çåëåíûì, îí íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü ñî ñâîèìè êëûêàìè, äîõîäèâøèìè åìó äî ÿñà, è ñåðäèòî ìàõàë õâîñòîì.  
  
-Êðàñèâûé ðèñóíîê, - ïîõâàëèëà Íàðöèññà, - òû ñàì ðèñîâàë?  
  
-Äà, - ãîðäî îòâåòèë õóäîæíèê, - ýòî ÿ òàê íàïèñàë "".  
  
-Ìîëîäåö. ß þ ýòî ïèñüìî íà ÿòü. Ïîæàëóé, ÿ ïðèäó ê òåáå çàâòðàêàòü. "îëüêî çàéäè ñíà÷àëà êî ìíå â þ: ÿ õî÷ó òåáå êîå-÷òî ïîäàðèòü.  
  
Â ñïàëüíå ó Íàðöèññû áûëî íåìíîãî ìåáåëè. "àì ÿëà ÿ êðîâàòü, ÿ ÿíûìè çâåçäàìè, òóàëåòíûé ñòîëèê, çàïîëíåííûé ñàìûìè ðàçíûìè áàíî÷êàìè, ÿíî÷êàìè, êîëáàìè è ãðàôèí÷èêàìè äà ÿ ÿ òóìáî÷êà. Íî Äðàêî ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî èìåííî èç ýòîé òóìáî÷êè åãî ìàòü ïîðîé äîñòàåò ñàìûå çàìå÷àòåëüíûå âåùè: íîâûå èãðóøêè, êíèæêè. Ïîýòîìó îí ñ áîëüøèì íåòåðïåíèåì æäàë, ÷òî æå ÿÿ îòòóäà ÿ.  
  
Íàðöèññà ïîäîøëà ê òóìáî÷êå è âûòàùèëà îòòóäà íåáîëüøîé àêêóðàòíûé ñâåðòîê.  
  
-Çà òî, ÷òî òû ñàì ÿ î÷åíü ïîëåçíîìó äåëó - ïèñüìó, ÿ þ òåáå áàíî÷êó ÷åðíèë, è âîò ýòî ïåðî. "û áîëüøå íå áóäåøü, êàê ìàëåíüêèé, ïèñàòü êàðàíäàøîì.  
  
Ðàçâåðíóâ ñâåðòîê, ìàëü÷èê óâèäåë þ þ ÷åðíèëüíèöó è çåëåíî-ñèíåå ïåðëàìóòðîâîå ïåðî ÿ ñ îñòðûì ÿíûì íàêîíå÷íèêîì.  
  
-Ýòî íå ïðîñòîå ïåðî. Îíî áóäåò ÿòü òâîè îøèáêè, âåäü þ, ïóñòü þíîìó, íî þ, íå ïðèñòàëî ïèñàòü ñ îøèáêàìè.  
  
-Ñïàñèáî, ìàìà! - Äðàêî íåæíî ÿë ìàòü, - "î åñòü, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, þ âàñ, ìèëåäè. À òåïåðü, åñëè âàì áóäåò óãîäíî, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîâîäèë âàñ äî ìîåé ñòîëîâîé... 


End file.
